fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Innes/Heroes Quotes
Innes (The Sacred Stones) Summoned * "I am Prince Innes of Frelia. Not that I care, but...is a man called Ephraim here?" Home * "I must admit, it's benevolent to welcome Heroes from other lands. It's also very naive. Be careful that you don't provide an opening for rival kingdoms. They may just take advantage of it." * "This kingdom is as beautiful as the heavens themselves. This is not to imply it bests Frelia, of course. When Frelia's pegasi gather in Walles Forest... It's a spectacle of such beauty..." * "You need to rest. We cannot afford to be defeated, and your strategies cannot fail. Don't forget, making sure you're battle ready at all times is among your responsibilities, too." * "Your reputation for tactical skill precedes you. I have no little skill in these matters myself. What would you say to using these pieces and this board to test each other's knowledge on the subject?" * "Yes, I was reading history. As a member of the royalty, it's my duty to be well versed in many subjects." * "I am Prince Innes of Frelia. I have a message for you, which I carry for Friend." (Greetings from friend) * "Someday, I will inherit the throne of Frelia. And so I dwell on one thing... A king must be perfect. This is why I apply myself so thoroughly to my studies and my bowmanship. The more that I learn, though, the more I realize the breadth and depth of learning I must strive for. I've come to understand how far away my goal—perfection—truly is. Consider my sister. I'll speak frankly. She is but a child. She lacks both my strength and my knowledge. What she has that I lack is innocence. People find it much easier to trust her than they do me. But there is no way for me to regain that purity of spirit. I know too much of the ways of the battlefield. Yet I have no choice but to find a way to become a man people can trust unreservedly. This is what I mean when I speak of the struggle for perfection... As a man who will be king, I must find a way. This may be difficult to comprehend, given our stations in life... Understand this. It is my way of making a pledge to you. I shall study with you, fight for you, and, yes, become the ideal monarch." (Upon reaching level 40) Info Screen * "I am no ordinary archer. I am Prince Innes of Frelia." * "Eh? That was.. That was your attempt at greeting me? I see.." * "We of noble birth do not shirk the duties to which we are born." * "As long as I am here, you will not be in danger. I shall see to that." * "You and I are not the same. You are a commoner. I am the heir to Frelia." * "There is one man I could never stand to lose to. Ephraim." * "One day, I will be crowned king. When that day comes, I will welcome you to my kingdom." Map * "I'll keep you safe." * "What next?" * "Your plan?" Level Up * "Those born to royalty must be perfect at all times." (5-6 stats up) * "There is nothing my arrows cannot pierce." (3-4 stats up) * "This is simply unacceptable. I must make up for this next time." (1-2 stats up) * "We of noble birth do not shirk the duties to which we are born." Critical/Skill * "You should've tried harder." * "Thanks for the opening." * "Behold my skill." * "I warned you." Defeat * "I'll...keep going..." Innes (Summer's Arrival) Tap Battle * "Fall back, Tana. Now that I'm here, there's no way we will lose. You there! You should all take this opportunity to fully appreciate...my flawless swimming!" Summoned *"Please excuse my casual dress... I am Innes, prince of Frelia. You'll have to allow me to make an official introduction at another time... When I am attired appropriately." Home *"I am told that this attire is fitting. How little protection it affords in battle! I am confident in my skill, but still..." *"Picture him, on a visit to the sea... Trying to wrest a shark from the water using only his bare hands... Knowing Ephraim, he could actually manage the feat." *"Does your country border the ocean, Kiran? Frelia's seas are a sight to behold." *"You'd don a swimsuit? To what end? Do you mean to challenge me in the water? I'd think again, were I you... I am as talented a swimmer as I am an archer." *"It's important to stretch before swimming. Preparation is essential for any situation. Heed my words! Now, let's see how flexible you are." *"I bear greetings and an array of tropical fruit as a symbol of friendship, all from Friend." (Greeting from friend) *"Approaching from this angle won't lead to a clean split. But if I were to change my tactics, what then? Don't just stand there gawping. Did you have need of my counsel, Summoner? No? Well, then. I imagine this mound of melons has already led you to deduce my intentions...but I'll explain. I'm practicing splitting watermelons. This is a folk custom from some realm or other... A summertime contest. Whoever can split a watermelon most powerfully and cleanly while blindfolded is judged victorious. Even if it's a silly custom, my pride won't allow for any less than top performance. There is always a chance that, some day, I may face Ephraim in this trial! I must be prepared! Join me! Grip the stick, and strike at the melon as at the heart of your rival!" (Upon reaching level 40) Info Screen *"I will be king of Frelia one day. Don't even think of underestimating me simply because I'm dressed for leisure." *"Well done! You snuck right up on me." *"I certainly don't have time to waste splashing around in the water like... Like some do." *"So what if it's just a trip to the beach? Even if I'm swimming, my form must be without flaw." *"I can't waste this opportunity. I'll learn all there is to learn about the sea..." *"There is one man I could never stand to lose a swimming contest to. Ephraim." *"I don't know quite what it is about you. I find your companionship...favorable." Map *"Just so." *"A king's duty." *"Get ready to swim." Level Up *"No matter how I am attired, I am without flaw." (5-6 stats up) *"I'm getting used to all of this, it seems." (3-4 stats up) *"Absurd. This does not happen to me." (1-2 stats up) *"Very well. I will strive to flourish under your leadership." (New skill learned) Critical/Skill *"Behold my breaststroke!" *"I'm quite serious, you know." *"You let your guard down." *"You cannot help but look!" Defeat *"Stepped on a jellyfish…" Category:Quote Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Scripts Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Quotes